Trust No One
Will Vezok keep working as a theif in the Dark Hunters, or will he take power and have the Dark Hunters crushed beneath his feet. Story Prologue: As I sit here in the Piraka Stronghold on Voya Nui, I cannot believe why I haven't done this earlier. Of course, coming from me, Vezok, that would be unbelievable. I had been a theif, a Dark Hunter, and now a Piraka. ''My other commrades, Avak, Zaktan, and so on, are all trying to claim the mask for themselves. I can only tolerate Reidak; his stupidness and hunger for destruction makes him too gullible, though I suspect that he hides intelligence underneath that madness. Maybe I'll save a spot for him when I take over, for laughs. Zaktan's the real threat. He recently hired a mysterious etinity called ''Brutaka, ''a gold and blue titan who was able to take out six toa called ''Toa Nuva ''with a strike of his blade. However, I overheard Zaktan promising Brutaka power to that mysterious virus. I have the strangest suspiscion that it's actually alive and sentient. Annoyingly, I have no proof, and the other Piraka would just laugh at me. Needless to say, I have seen the effects of the virus. It allows the matoran to became mindless slaves, which works well, considering they're much weaker than the average matoran. Which also involves the "downside" of matoran continuosly falling in the large volcano, which just amuses me. It also makes me wonder how they survived on this barren rock. If one could grasp hold of the virus, then they could very much have an army, to serve and conquer the universe. But first I need to dispose of Brutaka which won't be easy, considering his powers. Either that or I'll throw one of the others in the volcano, most likely Hakann or Thok, then blame it on Zaktan or Brutaka. It's so pathetic that Zaktan uses them as slaves than scavegers for te Mask of Life. This is what happened, 6,000 years ago... Chapter 1: Vezok stood in front of the Shadowed One. Next to the etinity, stood Ancient. To The Shadowed One's right was Sentrakh. The Recorder was in the corner. And Darkness was over The Shadowed One, watchin through blood red eyes. Hakann and Thok were next to Vezok. He didn't trust him, and they didn't trust him either. But the were needed, and they were expandable. The world wouldn't miss a few Dark hunters, let alone two Skakdi. After an increasingly long time, The Shadowed One gestured to Sentrakh. The being left came minutes later, dragging a chained Ta-Matoran. The Ta-Matoran looked terrible; he was in chains, and his mask was removed. He kept muttering, saying words like "Tuyet" and "Nui", so he was obviously deranged and mentaly challenged. Then Sentrakh stopped, but the Ta-Matoran kept walking. Eventually, Sentrakh pulled the chains, and the unfortunate matoran was pulled back. He screamed, which sounded like a Lohrak's screech. "Well, if I can start explaining. I will explain what happen why you're all here. Recently, this Ta-Matoran came to our shores, and he was a bit less deranged than he is now. We interrogated him, and we ''literally ''shattered his mind. All he could reveal that there was a poweful stone called the ''Nui Stone ''somewhere south of the Tren Krom peninsula. We want it." The Shadowed One explained. "And what's in it for us?" Thok asked defiantly. Sentrakh then shot his Rhotuka. Thankfully (For Thok), Thok was able to jump back in time as it hit the Ta-Matoran and dematerialized. "You get to live another day. That is, if you survive." The Shadowed one said. Hakann then left the room. With Thok following. Vezok glanced back for a moment, wondering about the life that just ended. then he too left, intent on taking the stone for himself. The Shadowed One sighed. It was that they now went, because Ancient had faced him. "There is one thing you haven't told them. Who guards the settlement." Ancient said. The Shadowed one glared. Sentrakh had left along with The Recorder. Darkness, however, was still over the Shadowed One. He grimaced. "I don't expect them to survive. Anyways, even if they get their hands on the Stone, they'll try to steal it. Howver, they're no match for it's power, and they will die." The Shadowed One stated. "My lord, hate to dissapoint you, but if they stole the Makoki Stone from a fortress full of Toa, then I hate to say this, but they will not leave the village standing." Ancient countered. The Shadowed one sighed. Ancient was right. "I don't want to do this, but I have no choice at all. I will send Triglax to keep an eye on them. If they betray us, I will know about it." ---- The next day, the three Dark Hunters departed to the island, each planning to betray the other. However, Thok wasn't so confident. "It sounded like they were hiding something." Thok said. "What are we going to say about it? We'll just be humiliated. A Steltian Laboror would come up with that idea." Hakann said. "Okay, shut up, or I'll feed you two to the Takea Sharks. And I can make faster work of you as well." Vezok threatened. "Really, Vezok. We have known you for the past millenium. You weren't able to defeat a Hordika Dragon in the arena." Thok chuckled. Vezok then turned to face them, and his eyes were cold and empty. "You want to know my crimes? I was a soldier. I worked in the water army. We were in the lead. And then..." Vezok shuddered as if he was remembering something painful. "There was a traitor in our ranks. Our leader was executed at the hands of the plasma army. The rest of us were condemned to slavery. And the traitor's reward? He was given a lead position in the opposing army. He was given power, and let the rest of us mix in with the dust." "However, I had the numbers, and he didn't. So me and a few others slaves approached the armies that the Plasma army had treaties withg, and told them that the Plasma army was planning to betray them. They nearly demolished the army, but not before the Vortixx equiped them with some Xian weapons and the armies were crushed. And the traitor was elevated to second-in-command." "By now, the Plasma army was the largest and most powerful army. I had to act. Then one day, a Vortixx called ''Roodaka ''came and wanted to crush the army as much as I did. And me and a group of other slaves planned a Trap." "Then I snuck in the fortress of the leader, and told the Leader and the traitor that the Vortixx leader came to show off a new array of weapons. I led them to the dock I described, and then Roodaka used her Rhotuka, but the traitor tried to flee, only for me to find him, and smash his skul, rip off his spine, and tear off his face. Then I placed it in a body bag, and threw it in the sea. The leader was mutated and sold to the Brotherhood of Makuta. The army was disbanded, and became separates again. I had orchestrated a downfall. I fled the island to Stelt, where I worked as a slave master. Then Hakann told me about this business opportunity, and we raided the fortress, and by then, Ancient brought us to the Dark Hunters." Vezok finished. Thok was speechless. Vezokw would've been executed on the spot if the Plasma Skakdi lived. None of them spoke a word. However, they failed to see a small ship trailng close behind. The lone Dark hunter on it was Triglax, and he had orders to keep an eye on the Piraka. He then shapeshifted into the unfortunate Ta-Matoran killed the night before. He smiled. No doubt these ''Piraka have planned to grab the Nui Stone for themselves. However, he knew that soon, Eliminator would be satisfiying his taste for kill. Chapter 2: To be written Chapter 3: To be written Epilogue: To be written